Ball-chains are known and comprise spherical balls, often manufactured from a metallic material, and elongate links, intermittently connected to one another to form a chain. The link sections may themselves be manufactured from any suitable material such as organic fibers, polymers or metals. The links also often have a degree of flexibility so as to give the chain as a whole a desired degree of flexibility. Alternatively, the links may be rigid and the points of connection between the balls and the links may allow for pivotal movement of the links relative to the balls in order to give the chain the desired degree of flexibility. It is also known to manufacture ball-chains by securing spherical balls spaced apart along the length of a piece of string.
Ball-chains are most commonly used to suspend objects like bath tub and basin plugs from connection points on the surfaces of the tubs and basins, or for connecting articles of adornment to key rings or the like. They are also used for decorative purposes and in the manufacture of jewelry.
In addition to ball-chains, a number of ball-chain connectors are also known. These connectors come in a variety of shapes and are used for various purposes. Connectors are, for example, used to join separate ball-chains end-on-end to make endless assemblies for key chains, neck chains and the like, they may act as connecting links to splice lengths of chain, and they may be used to provide flexible, swiveling, permanent attachments for hanging objects. Connectors may also be supplied with jump rings to attach parts such as sink stoppers and the like to ball-chains.
Connectors may also be used to attach ball-chains to surfaces with, for example, screws, bolts or rivets. Certain connectors may also be used to retain ball-chains to pens, electrical outlet caps and the like, or for attaching ball-chains to light actuators to serve as pulls for electric lighting socket extension chains, convector controls or the like.